When Santa got stuck up the Chimney
by Gillbird23
Summary: A short and cute SuFin story. It's based on the Christmas song but with a hetalia twist! Finland is busy carrying out his Santa duties when disaster strikes! This story is very different from anything I have written before so I hope it's alright! I'm not very good at descriptions but it's just as the title describes it.


**Note: This story is dedicated to my awesome friend! She gave me the idea to this story so I'm not taking full credit. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**When Santa got stuck up the chimney.**

Snow was falling all around Finland as he rode his sleigh across the nights sky. He gazed above him to see all the twinkling stars through the floating snow. One of his favourite parts of Christmas was seeing beautiful scenery from every part of the sky. Since he had been all over the world he had seen some stunning sights. He was currently flying over his own country which was his last stop. He was over joyed to have nearly finished his long journey, he was also sad to say goodbye to his Santa duties for another year.

He caught sight of his first house where he had to stop and began to steer the reindeers to the roof. As he landed the snow which covered the roof fell to the ground causing a loud noise. Finland cringed in case he had awoken the sleeping family which was inside. Luckily nobody had stirred from their slumber. Finland sighed a sigh of relief and carried on going about his work. He rummaged in his sack searching for their gifts then made his way over to the chimney where he had to climb down. Just as he reached the chimney he heard a noise coming from the other side of the house. He peered down but to his relief saw no one, what Finland didn't know that in fact someone was their watching him. His attention was then brought back to the task in hand and he started to descend down the chimney. This particular chimney was especially tight and Finland had a hard time getting down it. After a lot of pushing and squeezing Finland eventually landing in the house. He looked around the living room and a massive smile appeared on his face. The living room looked so cosy and homely, there was a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and there where delicious looking biscuits sitting on a table beside a glass of milk. Finland licked his lips as he approached the biscuits. He had already eaten quite few biscuits that children had left for him but these ones looked especially good. The biscuits were as good as they looked, they tasted like ginger, cinnamon and were very crunchy. After finishing it he washed it down with the warm glass of milk.

After his break he wandered over to the Christmas tree and began laying the presents beneath it. He reached back into the sack and pulled out the large book which had what everyone wanted for Christmas. He found the name of the family that lived in the house and checked if he had the correct presents. After he double checked he placed the book back in his bag and walked back towards the chimney. He began to wriggle up it but as he got half way up he couldn't seem to get any further. He started to thrash about violently trying to dis-lodge himself from the tight space. After trying his hardest he still couldn't get himself up. Finland had never been stuck down a chimney before. He had always found it easy going down and getting up since he is very slim. This time was different however since the chimney was different from any other he had climbed. He continued wriggling about but soon became out of breath. He then burst into to tears, knowing that there was no way out. Finland usually doesn't get claustrophobic but being in such a tight place for so long started to make him feel queasy. He tried to take his mind off the feeling and began to think about his home. He was currently staying with Sweden which he liked but sometimes felt awkward around him. Sweden would often say weird things like calling him his wife, but Finland just thought he was joking. Sweden didn't joke about this though, it was just his way of saying his true feelings. Finland did like Sweden but was quite scared of him since he didn't show any emotions. Finland's only Christmas wish was that Sweden would show an emotion, any emotion would do. He thought that his wish was too far fetched since Sweden had never had any expression at all. He really wanted him here now not just so that Sweden could pull him out but for company. Finland thought that was impossible since Sweden had no idea where he was but he made a wish anyways. He thought it was selfish at first to make a second Christmas wish but this wasn't just for him. If he didn't get out the chimney now all the girls and boys in Finland would wake up to no presents. He began to chant the wish over and over in his head, praying a miracle would happen.

He had now caught his breath after attempting to dis-lodge himself. He began shouting for help, this was his last resort. He didn't want to do this since he might wake the family but it was his only hope.

"HELP ME I'M STUCK! IF I DON'T GET OUT NOW ALL THE GIRLS AND BOYS WON'T GET ANY TOYS!" He yelled

He attempted to yell again but began sneezing instead. The smoke that was in the chimney had caught it his nose and it was very tickley. Since he could not move his hands he couldn't rub his nose which was very irritating for him.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE" He sniffled

After shouting until his throat became sore, Finland began to give up. He thought nobody was ever going to find him and he would die in that chimney all alone. He remembered back to a discussion he had with Sweden just before set off to do his Santa duties. Sweden had begged Finland to let him tag along to make sure he was safe but he had told him that everything would be fine. Finland thought if he had just accepted then he would not be in this dilemma. The smoke had started to irritate Finland's eyes and as he tried closing them he heard a promising sound. There was large thuds coming from above him, he strained his neck to stare above him and saw someone he had been pining for. Sweden's head had popped up and he stared down at Finland in shock.

"Hello" He said awkwardly

"Mr Sweden! I'm so glad your here, please rescue me" Finland exclaimed, smiling brightly up at Sweden.

"Yeah sure" Sweden said

Sweden's head vanished from the top of the chimney and Finland began to feel scared again. Sweden wasn't gone for long though since he returned with a long rope which was used as a back up reign for the reindeers.

"Push your shoulders together with all your strength" Sweden instructed

Finland obeyed him and pushed with all his might and finally one of his arms was free. Sweden began to lower the long rope and Finland grabbed hold of it and pulled himself up with Sweden's help. As he got to the end of the chimney he toppled out and landed on Sweden's lap.

"Oh Mr Sweden thank you for rescuing me!" Finland said, begging to sob.

"It's alright, your welcome" Sweden said emotionless, reaching out to wipe Finland's face which was covered in soot.

After Finland composed himself, him and Sweden flew off on the sleigh to finish the deliver of presents. Finland was running way behind schedule but with Sweden's help they got the job done before the sun came out. Sweden had never been on the sleigh before and found the experience so thrilling. He began to understand why Finland went through all the stress of getting ready for Christmas. Sweden peered over the edge of the sleigh and saw all the bright lights on the houses bellow. Since they were flying so fast all the lights were blurs which looked ever more magical than what they look like normally. They had reached the end of their long journey and there was only one house to visit which was their own. Finland lowered the sleigh and they jumped off onto the snow covered back garden of their house. Finland rummaged in his sack for the presents for Sweden but only found a little piece of greenery inside. He began to worry in case he was on the naughty list but as he checked his book he found something strange. In his book it said that Sweden wanted some mistletoe which explained the little piece of greenery in his sack.

"Here you go..." Finland said awkwardly, handing over the present to Sweden.

Sweden stared at him as he received the gift then to Finland's surprise he held it up above them. Sweden looked down at Finland in expectation and Finland did not know what to do or say.

"What? em I..." Finland trailed off.

"It's bad luck to not kiss under mistletoe." Sweden said bluntly

"I guess" Finland said, leaning in towards Sweden.

As Finland got closer and closer to Sweden their lips finally touched. It wasn't what Finland expected at all, the kiss was warm and soft. To Finland's surprise he enjoyed it immensely. As they parted Finland stared up at Sweden and saw what he had been longing to see for such a long time, an expression. Sweden had a massive smile on his face and by seeing this Finland began to smile too.

Finland's wishes had come true, which made his Christmas spirit even stronger than before. Even though there had been a massive disaster which could have ruined everything, that Christmas had been the best one Finland had ever had. He hoped that Sweden would keep smiling like he was now and that the next Christmas would be just as special. He didn't think about the future too much on Christmas day though, he was to wrapped up in the present. That Christmas festivities were the best to date in Finland's mind. It has just like any other Christmas but with one exception, Sweden was smiling. Ever since that kiss every time the two of them were together Sweden would smile. It just goes to show that Christmas miracles do happen.


End file.
